The Lazulite Dragon
by Imorphemi
Summary: Nightshade first comes to school, and everything seems fine until the Lazulite Dragon, is awakened
1. Prologue

"Hurry! Its starting to hatch!" Nightslasher called to Mightyclaws as she began running back toward their house.

Mightyclaws glanced apologetically at Queen Glory. "Sorry, your majesty. I think I'll have to finish this tomorrow."

"That's fine." Her scales shimmered in shades of soft blue. "Go see your egg. That's more important than this."

He bowed, "Thank you." Then hurried after Nightslasher, who was waiting outside their hut. They walked inside and onto the stone porch, where the silver eg-

Wait, silver?

Nightslasher gasp and ran over to it. "Is there something wrong?" She cried. "Is it still okay?" Her trembling claws ran over the surface of the egg.

"Its fine." Mightyclaws put a talon on her shoulder. "Moon said this happened to her egg, right? And Darkstalker," He shivered a bit at the name, "he said that NightWing eggs turn silver in the full moons." He tilted his head to look at the moons.

Nightslasher followed his gaze. "Two full moons tonight." She looked back at the egg. "That means mind reading and future sight, right?" Mightyclaws nodded, then gasped.

"Its hatching!" He nearly yelped. Nightslasher gently scooped up the egg as the hatchling inside began to try to break the shell. A piece fell off, and a tiny talon poked out of it, still clawing at the shell. Suddenly, the egg burst into pieces in Nightslasher's arms.

Mightyclaws gaped in surprise. "What. Just happened?"

The small dragonet looked up at then with big purple curious eyes. She was black with dark purple scales on her underbelly, along with the obvious silver scales on her wings, accompanied by two silver teardrop scales right behind her eyes, a silver ring on each wrist, and several lone silver scales scattered along the end of her tail.

"Three moons, she's so cute!" Nightslasher cooed as she tickled the newborn's chin. She responded by giggling and falling over.

Mightyclaws chuckled at the sight of that, but was still worried. "How did she explode the shell anyways?" He wondered aloud.

Nightslasher thought about it, while the little dragonet squirmed off her talons and onto the balcony floor, looking for interesting items.

"What if she's an animus?" Nightslasher suddenly said.

Mightyclaws's eyes widened. "Really? But then, how?"

She tapped her head. "Its possible. My mother is the sister of Stonemover. Even though Sunny or Midnight-my mom or I didn't inherit animus powers, its still possible." She looked at Mightyclaws, who was gaping again. "What?" She asked

Mightyclaws swallowed. "No offense to her, but then she's kinda like a mini Darkstalker, right? Animus powers, mind reading and future sight." He listed the three things on his talons.

"It's fine," Nightslasher swatted at his talons. "There's another mind reader here. And she has future sight as well."

"I think Turtle and Anemone can teach her to control her powers too." Mightyclaws nodded, relaxing. "Yeah, it'll be fine." He glanced at his daughter, who was playing with some nightshade flowers growing at the side of the wall. "What about a name then?"

Nightslasher picked her up. "How about…Nightshade?"


	2. Chapter 1

Nightshade woke up to the sound of tropical birds in the forest. She stretched her wings and got up from her bed. A head poked into her room.

"Happy hatching-day sweetie!" Nightslasher called.

"Mom…" Nightshade complained, then brightened up, "Its my hatching-day!" She whooped in delight while bouncing on her bed.

Her mother giggled, "You forgot?"

Nightshade stopped bouncing and smiled sheepishly, "I…have a lot going on?"

"No you don't." Nightslasher beckoned her out of the room. "But today and the rest of your life you will."

"Huh?" They walked outside, where Mightyclaws was roasting a goat.

"Happy hatchling-day, Shady!" Mightyclaws called to her and walked over to her, intertwining his tail with hers. He then pointed at the goat. "Caught it just this morning. Its all yours."

Nightshade smiled. "Thanks Dad." She walked over to the goat at split it into thirds. "You gotta have some too." She gave two pieces to her parents. They grinned at her, and then Nightslasher threw a bit of meat at Nightshade.

"Ack!" Nightshade threw it back, still smiling, then peeled off another piece and threw it at her dad, who promptly caught it in his mouth. Soon, it was a free-for all meat fight.

"Okay! Okay, stop throwing and eat already." Nightslasher nudged both of them. They picked up the shredded goat and started eating. Nightslasher looked at Nightshade. "Nightshade, you're four years old today."

"Mmhmm?" Nightshade was only half listening.

"Which means, you'll be attending school."

Nightshade freaked out.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "I can't go there! They don't have skyfire like you guys have, and it would be very stressful too!"

"Now, calm down, Shady-" Mightyclaws tried to reassure her.

Nightshade interrupted again. "No! Please! I wanna stay here with you guys. I had enough accidents with visions and mind reading and animus powers." She fit herself under her mother's wing and looked up pleadingly at her.

Nightslasher sighed. "It will be fine. You will have special teachers."

"What special teachers?"

"Moon, for mind reading and visions, and Turtle and Anemone for animus powers." Mightyclaws explained. "Turtle and Anemone are the prince and princess of the seawings, and they both have much experience with it."

Nightshade relaxed a fraction of a fraction. "But what if something goes wrong?" She still pressed on.

"It will be fine." Her parents insisted. "We'll be taking you there a while later."

Nightshade nodded glumly. "Is that my only hatching-day present?"

"No." Her mother replied. "We do have something else for you."

Nightshade perked up immediately. "Whatsit?"

Mightyclaws laughed and walked into the house, then bringing out a statue of a dragon, carved out of a blue stone, sapphire, maybe? It also had emerald eyes.

"This is the Lazulite Dragon." He set it down between them. "Sunny, one of the founders of Jade Mountain Academy, took it from some scavengers who had stole it from Queen Oasis." Nightshade nodded, following along. "She later gave it to Queen Glory, who gave it to me as a sort of reward for helping both tribes so much." He grinned, pleased with himself.

Nightshade picked it up and examined it. It didn't seem to be made to resemble Icewings, Nightwings, Seawings, or any other tribe. Its head was rounded but pointed at the snout, like a teardrop. It had no ears, and the only small straight horns sticking out from the top sides of its head. A row of sharp spikes also ran down from its body to its tail.

She looked up. "You're giving this to me?"

Mightyclaws nodded. "We figured you can at least take something that belongs to us."

"Is it animus-touched?"

"We don't know. We never really tested it or anything." He scratched his head.

"But we trust Queen Glory and Sunny." Nightslasher added, then looked up at the sky. "It's about time to go to the school." She smiled them and prepared to take off. "Come on!"

* * *

 **So, a teensy bit of Nightshade's childhood (dragonet-hood? idk). She didn't meet a lot of dragons in her lifetime and only experienced some exposure to other dragon's minds, as her parents and Queen Glory all have skyfire, thanks to Turtle. She know she can read other's minds, but isn't used to it.**


	3. Chapter 2

They flew toward Jade Mountain. There were dragons of every color flying around it. Some were hunting. Others were playing tag, diving through smaller cave corridors and shrieking with laughter.

Mightyclaws landed in front of a big cave entrance, and Nightslasher and Nightshade followed him. There were 4 dragons waiting to meet them. A mudwing, a seawing, a sandwing, and a nightwing. The nightwing's eyes were blindfold. Really blind, or practical joke?

Their minds were all the same soothing hum that Mightyclaws and Nightslasher had, which meant they had skyfire. The mudwing stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello, Mightyclaws, Nightslasher, and you're Nighshade, right?" He asked. Nightshade nodded timidly. He smiled. "I'm Clay. I'm one of the teachers here. That's Tsunami, Sunny, and Starflight. Starflight's blind though." Clay nodded to the others in turn.

The blind nightwing shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

Suddenly, an icewing barreled out of the sky and almost slammed into them. Nightshade yelped in surprise and threw her wings over her head. Starflight topped over and struggled to regain balance, while Tsunami roared. "Who's that?"

"Don't worry." Clay reassured her, while lifting the icewing dragonet up. "Its just Frost."

Frost immediately jumped to her feet. "Oh three moons I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly, then caught sight of Nightshade. "Is this her? Is she our nightwing clawmate?" She put her face up to Nightshade's. "Are you my clawmate?"

Nightshade stumbled back in shock. Frost's mind was going really fast: _Is she my new clawmate? Oh I hope I can get to meet a nightwing! I hope I can make friends with her! Echo would be so happy! I heard that nightwings were really good at flying. Well actually I heard that from someone who was talking about Moon but whatever! I bet we can teach Echo to fly better! Ooh I love her scales! They're so pretty! Hey why ain't she answering?_

Sunny put her wing around Frost. "Yes, Frost, she is your new clawmate."

Frost jumped into the sky triumphantly. "YES! I gotta go tell Echo-bye!" She then disappeared into the crowd of dragons in the sky.

Tsunami, seeing their baffled expressions, explained to them. "Frost is really friendly, and very energetic as well. I have no idea how she can have that much energy without having a good night's sleep! She was up last night bugging us about you and when you were going to come it was SUPER HARD not to bite her."

Three bongs rang from inside the cave.

"That's the first warning bell to get to class." Sunny said, then handed a few sheets of paper to Nightshade. "Here's a little guide with your classes and schedule and a map of the place."

Nightshade took it, then turned to her parents.

"It's time to go Shady." Mightyclaws said softly, nodding to the cave. "This is a great school. We both enrolled in it." Nightslasher hugged her tightly.

"You'll learn lots here." Nightslasher told her. "You might even have some great adventures! And you'll make lots of friends too."

Frost landed near them with a skywing with orange-pinkish scales. Part of her tail was missing.

"Hi! Sorry, it's time for class. Since we're your clawmates, we have to show you around." Frost grinned. Nightslasher let go and took off into the sky.

Mightyclaws smiled. "Have fun!" He then took off after Nightslasher, and they both swooped back to the forest. Nightshade watched them go, her heart sinking. Frost's and the skywing's minds were pitying her, which only made her feel worse.

They stood there in silence. Nightshade felt a poke on her shoulder. It was Frost.

"Um, I know that you're sad because your parents brought you here, but trust me, it's gonna be fine." She said softly, her hyper energy suddenly gone.

Nightshade nodded, and jumped in surprise as two gongs vibrated throughout the mountain. Frost shrieked, grabbed Nightshade and the other skywing, and dashed inside, hauling them along with her. "Come on! Its time for homeroom! It's gonna be AWESOMEYYY!"

As they ran through the halls, Frost gave a quick intro about herself and the skywing. "So I'm Frost, I'm really excited for school and all, well I've only been here for a week. That's Echo." She pointed to the skywing, who nodded politely. "Part of her tail and part of her wing was chipped off, so she can't fly very well, so I'm helping her. Can you help too? What's your name?"

"Nightshade." Nightshade mumbled. Between Frost's hyperactive mouth and her speeding brain, it was giving her a headache. Echo was quiet and calm though, which made it easier for Nightshade to concentrate.

Frost ran into a side corridor lined with hanging scrolls. As Nightshade looked closer, she saw that many of them had quotes on the such as "Knowledge is a flame in the darkness" and "The claws of war are no match for the wings of wisdom." As they neared the end, she saw a room full of iridescent green. Scrolls were everywhere, in cubbyholes on the walls, racks, and cylinders around the cave. Every corner had a spot to curl up and read in, sometimes a rock ledge, sometimes a pile of moss and sometimes carpets. Sunlight came down from skylights in the roof and filtered through leaves covering the windows.

"Hi Starflight!" Frost called as she bounded into the room. A mudwing, sandwing, seawing, and a rainwing was sitting on the floor. Starflight sat behind a circular wooden desk labeled 'LIBRARIAN' in the center.

It was not easy at all to concentrate.

 _Oh no._ The sandwing was thinking. _Its Frost. She's gonna blab for this whole class again. I wish I was in another winglet. She's so annoying! Can't she ever quiet down?_

The others were wondering about the new student, which Nightshade guessed it was her. Though the mudwing was mostly thinking about lunch.

"Hello Frost, and is that Echo and Nightshade?" Starflight asked.

"Yes it's us Starflight." Echo spoke softly.

"Great! Sit down everybody." He said. Nightshade sat down on a pile of moss and Frost sat down next to her, flinging one wing over her and the other over Echo, grinning cheerfully.

"What are we gonna do right now?" Frost asked.

"You could shut up right now." The sandwing muttered.

"Scorpio." Starflight scolded. "There's no need to be rude."

Scorpio harrumphed. "Well, every since I've been here she's been yammering in every single class for an hour." He scowled.

"That's not true. I don't really like yams you know. I like seals better, but I think polar bears are too cute to be eaten." Frost protested.

"Okay, okay!" Starflight interrupted. "To answer Frost's question, today, since our whole winglet is here now, we are going to do some introductions today. Introduce yourself to others here, like your name, what you like to do, etc. Who wants to go first?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" Frost jumped up.

 _Obviously_ , the others thought.

"Okay, so my name's Frost, I'm very glad to be here at school, I like to help Echo with her flying skills, I like seals, I don't like yams, or other plant thingamajigs, and I like polar bears!" She grinned cheekily at that, then added hurriedly. "I like polar bears, not to eat of course." She nudged Echo. "Echo your turn."

"Okay." Echo obliged, standing up. "Hello everyone, my name's Echo. Part of my tail and my wing was chipped off," She showed them her tail and her right wing. "when I was in the hatchery in the skywing palace, and for some reason there was cooking utensil that turn out to be sharp and I fell on it when trying to climb up the walls."

Everyone's thoughts were pitying her, except from Scorpio, who was thinking, _HA SUCKER!_

"Anyways," She continued. "I like school as well, and im very grateful to everyone who helps me here. My favorite thing to do is swimming besides flying."

"Does it interfere with your hunting?" The mudwing asked. _Cause it would be horrible if I couldn't eat._

Echo nodded. "It does but Frost helps me hunt so it's a bit easier." Frost grinned.

"That's great." Starflight said. "Thank you Echo. Now who wants to go next?"

The Seawing raised his arm. His scales were a soft light blue with green bits here and there, and green eyes. "I'll go." He stood up. "Hello everyone, my name is Vortex. My mom is Tsunami, im not bragging, just if anyone would like to know."

"Is Tsunami the one who was 'drilling' us Rainwings in the Nightwing invasion?" The Rainwing asked.

"Yes." Vortex replied.

"Oh." The Rainwing made a face. "When my dad was telling me about it he complained that she wouldn't let him chase after a toucan." _Well actually I would too. Drilling sounds like a boring word. Toucans are much more interesting._

Nightshade giggled at that. Frost cast her a delighted smile and laughed as well. The others also gave hoots of laughter, except for Scorpio. _Pfft, so what?_

After everyone had calmed down, Vortex continued. "I like swimming as much as I like flying, my favorite thing to do is finding new things. The best experience I've ever had was when Uncle Turtle brought me to the place where a large part of skyfire had fell down from the sky in to the ocean." He proceeded to launch into a full on explanation of the place and what they did and what he was thinking about, his eyes shining with excitement as he told his story.

Nightshade followed it well. Vortex had described the place with great detail, but she also saw the literal image of the place from his mind. It was exactly as he described: Dark green murky water pulsing with heat, and a giant black rock, crushing the coral that it had landed on. She saw Vortex and another seawing, probably Uncle Turtle, dart toward the rock. Vortex was swimming around it, gazing at the rock with deep interest. He used his scales to flash something at Uncle Turtle, and his uncle nodded and flashed something back, showing his gold armband with five holes and one stone looking much like the giant rock.

"Very good, Vortex." Starflight praised him. "We can talk about skyfire once we are finished with sharing. In fact, I have a few here now, but let's talk first. Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go. This is kinda boring anyways." The Rainwing announced. He was hanging from one of then windows by his tail, so he was positioned upside down. "Hello everyone, I'm Rowan." His scales turned into a dark shade of brown and red for emphasis. "I have a younger sister named Fern. I think she's in the Jade Winglet. I actually like reading, so you'll mostly find me here in the library. I like to bring a scroll at suntime, and I usually try hard not to drool on it." He flashed a smile. _Scrolls are interesting, but I really can't help drooling._

Everyone laughed again, including Rowan. He swung off the window ledge and poked the Mudwing. "Your turn."

The mudwing nodded. "Hi, I'm Swamp, I like to eat, and I like history."

"Ah, good." Starflight smiled. "I haven't met many dragons who like history. My friends either think it's boring or a waste of time. Scorpio?"

Scorpio grunted and glared at him, refusing to say anything. _I am NOT sharing anything with these stupid whining useless…_ Nightshade heard him list a few more negative things about all of them and winced. The others took no notice.

"Okay then. Nightshade?" Starflight prompted.

Nightshade stood up. "Hi everyone, my name's Nightshade. I like art but I probably can't draw as good as some of you." She shifted slightly on her feet.

Frost gave her a hug when she sat down. Starflight nodded pleasantly. "Nightshade, a few facts. Frost, does Nightshade have teardrop scales behind her eyes?"

Frost moved her head to see. "Yea. Why?"

"It signifies mind-reading." Starflight answered.

Nightshade stiffened up.

The whole room fell silent.

Nightshade could hear the thoughts of all of them. Frost: _Wait what. That signifies mind-reading. Wait WHAT?_ Rowan: _Well, Queen Glory said that there was going to be one or more but I didn't expect…_ Vortex: _OOHHH COOL! I totally wish I could have that power. Wait does that mean she's reading my mind right now? I hope I don't suddenly think about cows. Wait a sec-_ Scorpio: _Okay, school is probably officially over for me._ Echo: _That's great. Can we block it some how though?_ They were all probably close to either full on excitement or really freaking out or mad.

Only Starflight's mind was still that calmness, which also calmed her down.

Frost was still wide-eyed. Then she leaped at Nightshade.

"THAT IS SO COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!" She howled in her face and beamed with excitement.

Nightshade cowered in terror and covered her ears. Frost noticed and jumped off, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry."

Nightshade got up, still shaking a bit. "T-that's fine…"

Then the bongs rang again. BONG BONG BONG.

Starflight clasped his talons. "Okay, Sapphire Winglet, go to your next class. It is listed in your pamphlet if you forgot."


	5. Chapter 4

Frost hauled Echo and Nightshade to their feet and rushed them to math class. Wow, that skinny heck of a dragon is strong.

In math there was a sandwing named Qibli as teacher. Many of the other students there were thinking negative thoughts about math, that it was too hard or too boring at the start of the class. Later, Qibli gave them different thoughts. He made the class as fun as possible, using coconuts to count or games of multiplying. Nightshade tried to follow, but the other thoughts of other students threw her off course.

After class, Frost went on yammering on how math was so fun. She showed Nightshade that she had hunting next, but Nightshade had mind-reading instead.

"Ooh you have Nightwings powers class?" Frost poked her head into Nightshade's schedule.

Nightshade nodded somberly, then checked the cave.

MOONWATCHER'S CAVE

She turned to Frost. "Um, do you know where's Moonwatcher's cave?" Nightshade asked. Two bongs boomed overhead.

"Its around the cave foyer. Has a sign. Can't miss it." Echo said.

Frost grinned. "Ah right! I forgot." She then threw a wing around Echo and waved goodbye to Nightshade. "Bye Nightshade! Come on Echo, lets see how well…" She and Echo walked to another corridor, their voices fading.

Nightshade suddenly felt very alone, despite the many other dragonets rushing to their classes, their minds worrying about next class or thinking about homework. She didn't realize that she actually liked Frost's bubbly personality.

She swallowed and made her way to the cave foyer, stumbling as other mind voices assaulted her brain and dodging frantic dragonets. Turning in a circle, she saw a sign that said, 'Moonwatcher' _That must be it._ She thought.

Suddenly, a…different voice came into her head. _That's right. That is, it._

Nightshade gasped in surprise. The last bong sounded, and the voice came again. _Come on. You have class._

She shivered, then decided the voice was right. She did have a class to go to. She cautiously walked towards the cave and entered.

The cave inside was like a miniature of Starflight's library. A large scroll-shelf lined almost the whole wall. At the side there was a desk, and a sleeping mat beside it. A large hole was in the wall, with one of the library leaves covering it. Several pillows were lying on the floor. And another Nightwing was sitting on the pillows, reading a scroll.

The Nightwing looked up and smiled. The voice came into Nightshade's mind again. _Hello. Welcome to Nightwings powers class._

Nightshade gulped. Thoughts flurried through her mind. _Is she the second mind reading dragon that dad and mom said?_

 _Yes, I am._

Nightshade relaxed a bit, then sent a thought again. _What will you teach me?_

The Nightwing rolled up her scroll and stood up. _Everything. Everything we know about these powers. I'm Moonwatcher, but call me Moon._

Nightshade nodded. _I'm Nightshade._

 _Hello Nightshade. Do you know what moon-level are you?_ Moon asked.

Nightshade frowned. _Moon-level?_

Moon concentrated. A picture of the three full moons popped into Nightshade's mind. _The three moons give Nightwings their powers. If you were born under three moons, you would have strong powers of mind reading and future sight. That's moon-level three. If you were born under two moons-_ One of the moons waned into a crescent. – _you would have mind reading and future sight, but not as strong. That's moon-level two. If you were born under only one moon-_ Another moon waxed into a gibbous. - _you would have either mind reading or future sight. That's moon-level one._

Nightshade examined the picture. _I think I'm moon-level two._

 _Ah,_ Moon nodded appreciatively. _I'm moon-level two too. Let's start, then. Do you know how to block out other minds?_ Moon asked.

Nightshade shook her head. _I haven't had much practice. I only lived with my parents and didn't meet a lot of other dragons, and both of them had skyfire._

 _That's fine. The same think sort of happened to me too. Okay, so to block out the minds, imagine the sound of rain._

Nightshade filled her head with rain.

 _Good. Now you have to put others thoughts into the raindrops, and imagine them as background sound. Let's go to the prey center to practice. There must be at least one winglet there._ Moon put one wing around Nightshade and led her out.

 _Wow._ Nightshade admitted. _I've never really practiced this before._

 _Me neither._ Moon agreed. _I first lived alone in the rainforest. It was pretty freaky when I came here with so many dragons' minds bursting out._

They arrived at the Prey Center. The Sapphire Winglet was there, chasing pigs and chickens and other animals. A big MudWing stood at the far end, overseeing the chaos.

Frost first noticed Nightshade.

"Nightshade!" Frost yelled and hugged Nightshade. "Is your class over already?" _Ah! Nightshade is here! Can she hunt really well! I still have to help Echo hunt._

Moon cut it. "Nope. It's Frost right?" Frost nodded eagerly. "I'm Moonwatcher, Nightshade's teacher, but please call me Moon."

Frost beamed. "Ok. Hi Moon!" She then ran to Echo and dragged her to them, taking care to dodge random animals running around. "Echo, this is Moon, Nightshade's teacher. Moon, this is Echo."

Echo waved. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing?" Frost asked.

"I'm teaching Moon to block out other dragons' minds when they're too disturbing." Moon replied. Frost nodded, still beaming.

Nightshade shifted. "Um, okay. Which one?"

 _Try the calm RainWing first._ Moon thought.

Nightshade nodded. She imagined a light rain, pitter-pattering in her mind. She then took Rowan's thoughts- _Mm, I'm hungry. This mango is good-_ and tried slipping it into a raindrop. His thoughts faded into the background. Nightshade smiled, delighted.

Frost looked curiously at Nightshade. "Wow, you look like you just figured out something awesome."

Nightshade nodded. "Yes, I did." She then slipped Scorpio, Vortex, and Swamp's minds into the rain as well, and turned to Moon. _Thank you so much!_

Moon grinned. _What are friends for?_


	6. Chapter 5

The day passed like a snap. After Moon had taught Nightshade how to block out other minds, Nightshade joined her winglet into hunting class and helped Frost to help Echo in hunting. After that, Rowan went outside for suntime, and Frost persuaded Nightshade to go swimming with her, Echo, and Vortex. They had rushed into the Herbs & Healing cave just in time for class.

After Herbs & Healing, Nightshade began to feel more relaxed. Her whole winglet and Rowan's sister Fern went to the place Vortex saw the skyfire, except for Scorpio, who snapped and said that he had other things to do, and Swamp, who said he had something to do with his sibs.

They flew across the sea, with Nightshade and Frost righting Echo every once a while. Nightshade performed the raindrop trick again, and all their minds reduced to background sounds. Then Vortex pointed at a darker patch of water just ahead of them. "Over there!" He dove down, and the others followed.

Frost squealed and made a gigantic splash. Nightshade giggled and dove in after her, spraying Fern with water. Vortex also dropped into the water, and led them towards a black rock.

Echo flicked at Frost with some water. "Are you sure you're not uncomfortable here?" She asked. "The temperature's pretty high."

"Nope!" Frost tossed her head. "I'm perfectly fine when I'm happy."

"Yup, since you're always so _cool_." Nightshade teased.

"Aha!" Frost leaped up and did a flip in the air. "Good pun!"

Vortex appeared in the middle of them. "Hey guyzos, the skyfire rock is about over there. I think you can see it from here if you duck your head underwater." He pointed behind Nightshade, then disappeared again.

Echo stuck her head underwater, then came up again. "Yup, he's right." She reported. "Its pretty big, with a bunch of smaller rocks around it. Try not to get it into your eyes."

Frost saluted Echo. "Will do, General Echo!" Then she broke down giggling and swam towards to rock. "Come on!"

Nightshade laughed and guided Echo towards Frost. "General Echo. Sounds great." Echo responded with a wing-smack.

Rowan and Fern swam up beside them. "Having fun?" Rowan asked. Nightshade nodded. Suddenly Frost yelled from ahead.

"Hey! I got one of the smaller rocks!" She waved it in the air. Nightshade smiled, then dove underwater. She spotted some of the rocks stuck in a reef and tugged them out and surfaced.

Echo was floating beside Fern and Rowan. Nightshade swam over to them and held out the rocks. "I got a few!" She grinned.

They picked it up and held it to the light, oohing and aahing. It was black with multicolored sparkles all over it.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Fern asked. They all shrugged. "Peacemaker's wings! He has black wings and rainbow sparkles, remember?"

"You're right!" Nightshade exclaimed. "Hey where's Frost and Vortex."

Echo turned in a circle, then cast a sheepish smile. "Well…they're over there…" She pointed at where Vortex said the rock was.

Vortex and Frost were playing a game of tag around the rock. As they watched, Frost hid behind a reef, looking out from one side. Vortex appeared at the other side, made her notice and quickly bumped noses with her, speeding away afterwards. Frost screeched then broke down giggling, and chased after him.

"Mm." Rowan said thoughtfully. "That's…interesting."

Suddenly, a shadow flew over them. They looked up to see a blue SeaWing flying overhead.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, and dropped down to the water beside them. "There you are. Vortex!" She shouted out.

Vortex's head popped up beside her. "Oh, hi, Mom." Frost swam up beside him.

"Next time, I'll get you." She swatted him on the nose. Vortex just smiled.

Tsunami sighed. "Just to tell you guys, it's almost time for next class. I think it's combat. Come on, we have to go back now." She lifted up into the air. Vortex sighed as well and followed her.

Nightshade nudged Frost. "Do you have anything to say?"

Frost followed Vortex. "Nope, except that playing with Vortex is really fun."

Echo laughed and took off as well. "I can totally see that."

They all followed Tsunami back the the Academy. Tsunami, had to rush to teach her hunting class afterwards, so they went directly to Combat class.

An IceWing, Shard, was teaching the class. He was also Frost's brother. Nightshade wasn't really good at it, as she kept dropping the weapons. Scorpio, on the other talon, was deadly with the practice spears kept in the cave. The others weren't that bad either.

After Combat, Frost led them to the Prey Center, which was bustling with activity. Nightshade quickly slipped thoughts into raindrops and helped Echo catch a few chickens. Frost chased a cow, Swamp and Vortex teamed up to nab a camel, and Scorpio faced off with a bear. Rowan and a few other RainWings were at the corner, chatting and eating fruit.

Nightshade walked over to Frost and Echo holding the now dead cow. "Wow!" Frost said admirably. "Nice!"

"If you're competing, sorry, we win." Vortex and Swamp sauntered over hoisting the dead camel together. The other oohed and applauded. They both beamed and sat down, sharing the meat.

"Do we have any homework?" Echo asked.

Nightshade thought for a while. "Yeah. We have math. It's the addition and multiplication exercise, on I think section 4."

Frost made a sour expression. "It's kinda hard. What did Qibli say, multiply before adding? Eh, I forget."

"There's a thing for it." Swamp pointed out, while gnawing on a camel leg. "Let's call it MAS first. It's M for multiplying, A for adding, and S for subtracting. MAS. Easy."

Vortex threw a wing around Frost, who blushed. "Besides, we can all do it together! We're a winglet! Hey where's Scorpio and Rowan?" He looked around.

"Rowan is with his sister and his RainWing friends, and Scorpio is with his Sandwing friends." Echo said.

Frost shrugged. "It's fine. They feel more comfortable that way anyways." She grinned and ripped off a piece of cow. "Besides," She said with her mouth full, "we're totally awesome!"


	7. Chapter 6

After having some fun time together and finishing math homework, the Sapphire Winglet split up for personal time. Rowan went to the library to read. Vortex went to one of the underground lakes with Frost and Echo. Swamp went off to play with his sibs. Nightshade went to her cave.

Nightshade took out the Lazulite Dragon and set it on a mossy ledge and looked at it. It was still pretty interesting to look at.

"Today's been really fun, like you said." Nightshade said aloud to the Lazulite Dragon, pretending that it was her parents. "Frost is really caring and funny, and that kinda helped me. My other clawmate, Echo, has kinda disabled, so Frost and I are helping her fly and hunt. Vortex and Swamp and Rowan are really nice too. It's just Scorpio who's not very pleasant, but that's fine. We had Math class first today, and Qibli, our teacher, makes everything seems so fun. He's really smart. I learned a mind reading trick from Moon today, too. It's for blocking out other minds." She stared at the sculpture. "I wish you were here though. I want you to be here." Nightshade sighed and placed her talons on the sculpture. "Please be here."

Suddenly, the sculpture started shaking. Nightshade jolted up in surprise and jumped into the air. The Lazulite Dragon was _moving._ It first expanded, stretching out it's wings and arms and lashing out it's tail. It kept on growing until it was about the same size as Nightshade. It still had no scales.

Nightshade gaped in horror at it, then closed her mouth. Then, the now big Lazulite Dragon opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "Who are you?"

Nightshade still stared. "Um…" _WHO IS THIS?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT IN THE FIRE LICKING THREE MOONS HAPPENED?!_

A new voice came into her mind. Moon. _Don't worry I'm coming._

Moon burst into the cave. "Nightshade, what-oh." She stared at the blue dragonet.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Lazulite. Who are you?"

Moon puffed out a breath. "A sapphire GemWing…"

Lazulite rolled her eyes. "Well of course! What did you think? Hey you haven't answered my question yet. Who are you?"

Moon gulped and locked eyes with Nightshade. _This is bad._ "Lets go to a different cave first." She said brightly. "Then we'll give you some answers."

"Okay!" Lazulite bounced out after Moon. Nightshade followed them.

As they walked through the corridors, Nightshade asked Moon. _Do you know anything about her?_

 _Unfortunately, yes._ Moon responded. _She is a sapphire GemWing, a species from the continent of Pantala which was thought to be extinct._

 _What exactly is a GemWing?_

 _A GemWing is one of the three tribes and also have four sub tribes. Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, and Citrine. Sapphire GemWings were the superiors of the whole tribe. Emerald GemWings are the smartest. Ruby GemWings are the strongest, and Citrine GemWings provide food for the whole tribe. I heard and read that when the heir to the throne of the GemWings disappeared, the Ruby GemWings rebelled and took over. But they weren't good at ruling, and it soon turned into a civil war, rendering the GemWings extinct._

 _Oh._

They went into Moon's cave and Moon pulled the curtain over the entrance. "Okay, Lazulite. We are NightWings. I am Moon, and this is Nightshade." Nightshade waved. "You are in Jade Mountain Academy, in Pyrriha." Moon looked at Lazulite to see if she had any negative reactions but instead she jumped up.

"YES!" Lazulite yelled happily. "I knew they were real! But, how did I get here?" She stopped and looked around, frowning. "I remember that I was in my room, thinking about my future for queen, and then, the door opened and…something happened." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Nightshade looked at Moon with wide eyes. _She's the heir!_

 _Yes, I know._ Moon looked at Lazulite cautiously. "Lazulite, this may alarm you, and I hate to break it to you, but right now, it's 5021 A.S."

Lazulite stared at Moon as if she became a scavenger. "WHAT?!" She howled. "No no no no! This isn't happening. How did time pass so fast? It was 3034 A.S. that time! What happened to my tribe? What HAPPENED?!" Her breaths started becoming short and panicky. "Mom said that the Rubys were gonna rebel, and that I had to be a strong ruler! I was handed the responsibility of the tribe, AND NOW THEY'RE ALL GONE!" She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing loudly.

 _They count by the Scorching too?_ Moon asked

 _Yes._ Moon replied. _But they were one of the three tribes that thought the Scorching was horrible, so they fled to another continent. Don't worry, I dealt with this with Darkstalker before._

"Wait." Lazulite looked up. "Are you sure my tribe is gone?" Her eyes, glistening with tears, begged them to say no, and she inched toward them.

Moon swallowed nervously and shot a look at Nightshade. "I haven't seen a GemWing when I went to Pantala, and the Silkwings never did either."

Lazulite came closer. "What about the ShineWings? Our tribe didn't have a good relationship with those beetles, but they must have seen us." She pleaded silently. "Right?"

Moon sighed. "I'm very sorry, but the ShineWings did not see your tribe either."

Lazulite stared at them again, then started bawling as loud as ever. "NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Qibli came in. "Who's crying?" He asked, then saw Lazulite on the floor, and widened his eyes. "Is that a Sapphire GemWing?" He asked.

Moon nodded fearfully. "Yes, and the lost heir."

Qibli sucked in a breath. His gaze shifted to Nightshade. "Nightshade, do you know anything about this?"

Nightshade nodded. "She was the Lazulite Dragon before. I said 'Please be here' when touching her head, and she became this."

Qibli frowned. "She must have been enchanted by an animus long ago. And Nightshade, you're an animus, right?" Nightshade nodded. "That means your enchantment released her!"

"What?" Nightshade looked horrified. "How?"

"When you said 'Please be here'." Moon explained. "You enchanted Lazulite to be here."

"I WANNA GO BACK!" Lazulite cried. "I NEED TO! I WANT TO!"

Moon sighed. "I hate to leave her in her misery. Qibli, can you go get one of the sleeping darts?" Qibli nodded, and went out.

"What are we going to do with her?" Nightshade asked.

Moon's expression hardened. "First we have to take her to Hope. Then…we're going to have to take her back to Pantala."


	8. Chapter 7

Moon sent Nightshade back to her room, telling her that she'll explain in the morning and that they'll deal with Lazulite. Nightshade ambled into her cave, feeling very confused, then flew back to her ledge and lied down, thinking. Some time later, Frost and Echo came in, quiet, thinking that Nightshade is asleep, and also went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Nightshade woke up to Frost blowing a teensy bit of ice onto her knee. Nightshade roared in surprise and scratched the ice off and glared at Frost. Frost giggled.

"Come on! It's homeroom time!" She cried happily, and lugged Nightshade off her ledge. Echo was already gone. Nightshade rubbed her eyes sleepily and stumbled along with Frost pulling her wing. They went into the library again, and this time, Moon and Lazulite was there as well.

Lazulite was sitting at a dark corner, staring glumly at the place with an occasional tear slipping down her smooth scales. Moon sat beside to comfort her in case she started crying again. She waved to Nightshade.

 _Hey. You okay?_

 _Yeah._ Moon answered. _Just a bit sleepy. How's Lazulite?_

 _Well she got over the shock of it. That was the easy part._

 _Okay._

Frost pulled Nightshade to sit down beside Echo. Starflight clapped his talons.

"Sapphire Winglet," He said, seemingly frowning. "We have a special guest today. She is a GemWing, from Pantala."

The 7 dragonets murmured among themselves. Frost nudged Echo and Nightshade. "What's a GemWing? What's Pantala?"

Starflight started speaking again. "Now, I know that you have a lot of questions, but please save them till later. Okay, so Pantala is the other continent that is on this world. Over there, is two tribes of dragons. You know the Scorching, right?"

The dragonets nodded. Starflight smiled, satisfied. "Good. After the Scorching, three tribes who were at good relations with the scavengers thought that the other seven tribes were becoming too barbaric, so they fled to the other continent. Those three tribes were the GemWings, the SilkWings, and the ShineWings."

"So we are mainly talking about GemWings here. The GemWings were considered the most powerful tribe in our world. They had four mini-tribes, clans. Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, and Citrine. Each tribe represented the type of GemWing they were. The Sapphire GemWings are used to battles, unbalance, and decisions. They were the superiors of the tribe. The Ruby GemWings were the power to the tribe. All Ruby are big, bulky, and skilled at fighting, but they are also quick to anger, so the Sapphire GemWings often had to keep a talon on them. The Emerald GemWings were the intellect of the tribe. They were all born smart and sharp. The Citrine GemWings were patient and peace-loving. They provided food and built buildings for the whole tribe."

"The GemWing downfall happened when the heir to the GemWing throne, disappeared. The Ruby GemWings took this as a sign of weakness and took over. But, because of their lesser intellect and hot temper, they ruled horribly, and soon the Emerald and Citrine rebelled with the help of the remaining Sapphire. It turned into a full on civil war, rendering the GemWings extinct. None has been seen for hundreds of years." Starflight looked at them each in turn.

The dragonets expressions ranged from horror to pity. Nightshade looked at Lazulite, who was covering herself with her wings. Moon looked at her worriedly.

 _Is she alright?_ Nightshade asked.

 _Well, she isn't crying that much, but I think she's just sad that she's the only remainder of her tribe._

 _Okay_

"So where is the GemWing?" Vortex asked.

"Here." Moon stepped out of the shadows. "Don't alarm her, she's still mourning."

The dragonets solemnly nodded.

"I have to take her back to Pantala, but since Nightshade found her, I am offering a field trip for your winglet." Moon smiled.

Lazulite poked her head out of her wings. "You're gonna take me back?"

Moon nodded. "I have to. It's where you grew up."

Lazulite started to fret again. "But there aren't any other GemWings! How am I gonna survive there?"

"It's fine." Moon soothed. "We'll figure it out." She looked up. "Now who wants to go?"

Frost jumped up. "Me! And Nightshade! And Echo!" She hauled the two up with her.

Vortex, seeing Frost jump up, stood up as well. "I would like to go too. I mean, I can't let Mom and Uncle Turtle have all the fun." _Besides, Frost is going too._

"I don't think Rowan and I can go." Swamp said glumly. "I'm the second sib, and Swale is away. I have to take care of Sinkhole, Silt, and Squelch. Plus, Rowan has to take care of Fern."

"I really cannot leave her." Rowan added.

Frost's face fell. "Oh, okay. How bout you, Scorpio?"

Scorpio eyed Lazulite. _I bet I can prove myself in this mission…_ "One thing: Are we going to fight a bunch of stuff?"

Moon cocked her head. "Probably. Well, we have to sustain a long flight, so I'm kinda worried about Echo. Are you sure you can fly for a very long distance?"

Echo shifted. "I don't think I can, but I am willing to try. After all, Nightshade and Frost can help me." Frost beamed at her.

Moon smiled. "Great. Swamp, Rowan, you will join the Gold Winglet until we get back. Aspen, Sinkhole, Nightstorm, Fern, Yucca, Puddle, and Sear are in the Gold Winglet. I take it that your siblings are in that winglet?" Swamp and Rowan nodded.

"Good." Starflight clasped his talons. "We will be leaving in about one hour. Swamp, Rowan, please go to the Herbs and Healing cave. I'm pretty sure the Gold Winglet is there. The rest of you, get ready to go if you need to and you can ask me or Moon questions."

Swamp and Rowan walked out, and Frost bounded over to Lazulite.

"Hey!" She chirped. "You're Lazulite, right? I love your scales!"

Lazulite blinked in surprise, then slowly smiled. "Thanks! Your scales are beautiful as well. Hey that's a lot of spikes you have on your head. Can you shoot them out?"

Frost cocked her head. "No, but my claws are super sharp! What, your spikes can shoot out?" She pointed at the row of spikes down Lazulite's back.

Lazulite nodded. "Look closely at the row." She then flicked her tail casually towards Vortex, and something came shooting out from it and whizzed past his head, embedding itself on the wall behind him. Frost gasped as the row of spikes shifted downwards and a new spike emerged from the top of her head.

"Hey!" Vortex yelled, stunned.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Frost flew up to stare at the embedded spike. "Hey Nightshade, Echo, lookie this!"

Nightshade and Echo flew up beside her. Lazulite also came up. She nodded proudly. "Yup. It's our main defense or offense. GemWing scales cannot be broken by any other thing besides itself. And see?" She pointed at her head, where a small spike had emerged. "The whole row shifts downward when I use it, and a new one starts growing out. But its only useable after one day." Nightshade stared in amazement while Echo whistled appreciatively.

Vortex stomped below them and yelled up. "What was that?"

Lazulite looked down and giggled. "Sorry. You missed it." Frost laughed and pulled out the spike from the wall.

"Lookit Vortex." She flew down and showed him the spike. "She can shoot it out. It's so cool!"

Vortex inspected the spike. "Well it is cool alright, but you almost speared me!" He glared at the blue dragon hovering above him.

Lazulite tried to hide her smile. "Well, oops."

Nightshade laughed and Echo set down on the ground, also smiling.

"I'm gonna rest for the rest of the time." Echo announced. "After all, it's a long flight anyways."

"I can rest in the water at any time, actually." Vortex said, grinning.

Lazulite looked from him to the others. "Actually, I think we can all rest on you anytime."

"Wait what?"

The others all burst out laughing, except for Scorpio, who stalked out of the cave, and Vortex, who was looking around in confusion.


	9. Chapter 8

About an hour later, Nightshade, Frost, Echo, Vortex, Scorpio, and Lazulite gathered at the entrance of Jade Mountain. Moon was outside waiting for them.

"Okay! We're going to go to the rainforest first. Hope is there, and she would help a bit with…" Moon gestured at Lazulite. "this, plan. Follow me!" She leapt up into the air and dove down towards the rainforest. The dragonets followed her, but Echo and Lazulite jerked in the air dangerously.

"Woah!" Nightshade flew over to Lazulite to steady her, while Frost did the same with Echo. "It's been a while since you flew faster?"

"Well, with wind." Lazulite tossed her head and shifted her wings.

"Hey, a question?" Nightshade asked.

"Ask away." Lazulite grinned.

"If you're made of gems, how come you're still light enough to fly?"

Lazulite grimaced, thinking. "Okay, I'm not so good with my history studies, but, I think that the animus that enchanted us, well, enchanted us to be as light as a normal dragon. Wait, no, as light as the gem that we were born from. Yeah."

"The gem that you were born from?" Nightshade questioned.

"Okay." Lazulite inhaled a big puff of air. "GemWings are born from gems found in the Crystal Caves. The Crystal Caves are always making new gems, so in each season, one clan of GemWings go to the cave and each family would pick one, or two, if their Queen or Lady allows them, gems of their own kind, then dip them in the Fountain to make them come alive, and a GemWing grows from the gem. So if the gem is really really tiny, the dragon itself would most likely weigh really less and be smaller than average as well." She exhaled.

"Wow." Nightshade marveled as they dove down through the leaves. "That's complex, but really cool too."

"I know!" Lazulite did a flip in the air, her tail bringing down a thick tree branch in the process. "I'm surprised that I actually remembered it all!"

They set down on the ground near a bustling village. Nightshade spotted Nightslasher carrying a bucket of fruits across the square.

"Mom!" She squealed and flew towards her mother and hugged her, making her drop the fruits in the process. Nightslasher looked at her in confusion before hugging her back.

"Shady! What are you doing away from school?" Nightslasher rubbed her talons on Nightshade's head.

"It's a field trip!" Nightshade exclaimed, then her expression became serious. "Mom, you gotta see what happened to Lazu-the Lazulite Dragon." She dragged Lazulite towards Nightslasher.

"What happened?" Nightslasher asked.

"She turned into her!" Nightshade pointed at Lazulite.

"What?" Lazulite frowned, confused.

"I don't get it either." Nightshade also frowned.

Nightshade sighed. "Look. The Lazulite Dragon statue you gave me, I kinda accidentally enchanted it to come back to life, or something like that, and so it broke the original animus spell on her, releasing Lazulite, the Sapphire GemWing."

Nightslasher jaw dropped. "Wha…?"

Lazulite did the same. "You mean I-."

"Well!" Nightshade interrupted, hearing Lazulite's brain whirling around and trying to prevent any more crying outbursts. "Mom, do you know where is Hope?"

Nightslasher blinked, then slowly closed her mouth. "I think she's tending the Tree of Light today. I have to go meet Dad and Queen Glory, okay, Nightshade?"

"Sure! Bye!" Nightshade waved goodbye to her mom and led Lazulite back to her group. _Hope's at the Tree of Light._ She thought towards Moon. Moon turned towards her and nodded, then walked off in the direction of the Tree of Light. The rest followed her.

Nightshade joined Frost, who was busy breathing tiny bits of frost over herself. "Three moons!" Frost grumbled. "Who on Pyrrhia would live here? It's so hot!"

"Well, I do. Besides, It's not that hot." Nightshade smacked Frost's wing.

"For me too." Added Lazulite. "The temperatures kinda differ with the sectors of our tribe. The Sapphire sector is usually cold, the Ruby sector is usually warm, maybe a little warmer than here, and the Emerald and Citrine sectors are sort of in-between."

Frost shuddered. "Then I'm definitely not going to the Ruby sector. No way!"

Nightshade laughed. "I think you'll get over it soon enough."

"Hey what's that?" Lazulite pointed in front of them.

In front of them was a giant tree, with a trunk bigger than any of the other trees. Its bark was snow white and slightly translucent, like ice. It rose up to a little below the other trees, and among the branches bloomed white globes emitting a white glow and small bulbs, also glowing faintly. Several RainWings and NightWings dragonets were weaving in and out of the branches, gazing at wonder of the shining globes or playing hide-and-seek-and-tag. At the bottom, a large NightWing was talking with another RainWing.

"Kinkajou!" Moon called out.

The RainWing looked toward them, and her face lit up at the sight of Moon. "Moon!" They flew towards each other, entwining tails and clapping wings.

"That's the Tree of Light." Nightshade told Lazulite. "It was from the IceWing's Moon Globe Tree, in exchange for a royal IceWing who had committed a crime against us."

"Yeah!" Frost chimed in. "One of our animus ancestors, Frostbite, actually carved the whole tree by hand, then enchanted it to grow Moon Globes and behave like a normal tree that can also sustain any kind of temperature. Isn't it cool?"

Lazulite breathed out. "Wow. Animus, right? I remember that my tribe had something to do with an animus, but I can't remember. Must have been the first topic of my GemWing history class. Whatever. This is really cool though."

They flew towards the other NightWing, who was watching Moon and Kinkajou have a joyful fly in the air. "Oh, hey, Nightshade. Who's this?" Hope nodded towards Lazulite.

"That's Lazulite." Nightshade said.

Hope blinked. "The Lazulite?"

"Ye-es." Nightshade nodded.

"Why do you dragons keep looking surprised when you see me?" Lazulite asked.

Hope tried to explain. "Well…lets just say...you stand out."

"I do?" Lazulite looked at her wings. "Oh. Yeah I do."

"Hope, do you have any scrolls on Pantala?" Nightshade cut in.

Hope tapped her chin. "Yeah. Legend of the Hive, and-."

"Ooh! Legend of the Hive! I love that scroll." Lazulite interrupted enthusiastically. "It was pretty much the only scroll that I read, so I think I memorized it all."

"Um, well, a few other ones. I remember there was one on the GemWings. It's called the Crystal Competitions." Hope nodded to her house.

"What are the Crystal Competitions?" Nightshade asked.

Hope started to answer, but Lazulite cut in again. "I'll explain! The Crystal Competitions was a big competition, obviously, that any GemWing can enter in. It is a friendly competition between the clans. There are 10 competitions: running, in speed; running, in distance; hunting, in speed; hunting, in rarity; flying, in speed; flying, in altitude; flying; in distance; combat; intelligence; and patience." Lazulite counted off her talons. "The winners get to...ask something from the queen! Yeah! But not something that'll completely change the tribe. Otherwise it'll go into disaster!" She waved her wings and arms around.

Echo looked like she wanted to say something, but decided not to. A while later, Moon came back with Kinkajou.

"Hey Hope, do you know where the GemWing Kingdom is located exactly? So we can plan the fastest route there." Moon pointed at Echo. "We have a slightly disabled dragon. Sorry, no offense, Echo."

Echo shrugged. "It's fine."

"I think it's to the west of the Hive and north of the ShineWing Kingdom. So, if it was on here, Pyrriha, it would be at the IceWing Kingdom." Hope said.

"Yup." Lazulite confirmed.

"Okay." Moon sighed. "I haven't been at that place yet, but I'm guessing we'll have to not only fly through sea but also across land."

"Actually, that's not true, Moon." Kinkajou poked Moon on the shoulder. "Did you notice those unusual fruit around here?"

"Yeah-hey. Isn't that the Flame Mango?" Moon asked, pointing at a nearby plump fiery-red fruit.

"Yup." Kinkajou nodded proudly. "They're from Pantala. They're super spicy." Kinkajou grinned.

"But-how?" Moon stammered.

Hope shook her head. "Right, you haven't been here for a while. Well, Jerboa, with the help of Qibli who worded the enchantment, made a sort of portal thing. Remember when Qibli put that weird rock near the Hive?"

"Yeah…" Moon still looked confused.

"We also have a landmark here. The Tree of Light." Hope nodded to the giant glowing tree beside them. "Jerboa made two bracelets that could take you to the other landmark if you touch it to one of the landmarks." She looks at them all. "I did say only two, though…"

"It's fine. We'll figure something out." Moon assured her. "Besides, we're not really in a rush. It's just a field trip. What could go wrong?"

* * *

 **I'm probably gonna put this off until the third arc comes out, 'cause, well, I don't have that of a vivid imagination and whatsoever. You know, the trip and all.**


End file.
